


Bed Bath

by McParrot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: touchyerwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McParrot/pseuds/McParrot
Summary: Ianto is ill. Jack looks after him
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 53





	Bed Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was another Touchyerwood Kink Meme pieces. Prompt Bedbath
> 
> McParrot is uploading all her fics to AO3  
> These pieces are not updated or re-edited  
> This piece written and presumably uploaded Dec 2012

Bedbath. Jack looks after Ianto.

‘Christ Ianto, it stinks in here.’ Jack strode across the room and flung open the curtains, turning to see the figure on the bed scowling at the light and blinking frantically. Ianto Jones did not look pleased. ‘Fuck off,’ he growled. Jack fought with the window catch which didn’t look like it had been used in years and managed to lever it open letting fresh damp air dilute the fug in the room. With a growl Ianto pulled the covers over his head.  
Jack stood beside the bed looking at the lump under the untidy heap of bedding. There were at least three mismatched old blankets and a sleeping bag piled over the duvet. It must be like a sauna under there. He reached down and proceeded to try to unearth the head end of the heap. Ianto burrowed deeper until his feet suddenly popped out the bottom. He squawked and pulled them back up, his head erupting crossly from the other end. ‘Fuck off,’ he shouted, but the effect was lost as the words segued into a coughing fit that seemed as if it were going to wrench the lungs right out of his chest.  
Alarmed Jack grabbed him, sliding in behind him and holding him up against his chest, trying to ease his distress. There was nothing he could do except rub circles on the hot sweaty skin of his back. Eventually it did stop, but not before Ianto had coughed pink tinged sputum into a disgusting handkerchief he’d fumbled out of the bedclothes. At least Jack hoped it was sputum and not a lump of lung tissue. Ianto leaned back against Jack, silent except for his laboured breathing, tearstained, sweaty and limp. Jack stroked his greasy hair and held him tight. ‘I’m sorry I couldn’t get here last night. You wouldn’t believe what those fuckwits in London wanted me to do.’ He offered the bottle of water from the bedside cabinet.  
‘Don’t care,’ Ianto wheezed. He took a grateful drink, grimacing slightly as it ran past his sore throat. He must be sick. Usually he was all agog to hear of Jack’s indiscretions calling Jack all the rude names for stupid that he knew and going into his damage control mode.   
Jack had been quite frantic wanting to get back to Cardiff once Tosh had let slip that Ianto was unwell. He actually hadn’t had time to piss too many people off. ‘Has Owen seen you today?’  
Ianto nodded. ‘Pneumonia. Said I should have said I wasn’t well…’ he fought down a cough and grimaced. ‘Apparently it’s all my fault.’ Jack could hear the wetness in his lungs.  
‘Shouldn’t you be on oxygen or something?’ Ianto really did seem to be quite alarmingly ill.  
‘Antibiotics.’  
‘And that’s enough?’  
Ianto nodded.  
Jack passed him a bottle of warm water from the bedside cabinet and he had a sip. Jack settled himself against the headboard and made himself comfortable, letting Ianto rest against his chest. Ianto pulled a pile of blankets up to his chin, shivering a little although furnace like heat radiated off him. Jack determined to get Owen back in an hour or so to check on him. They both dozed a little, Jack winding down after his stressful trip to London.  
After a while though the hot sweaty body moulded to his own started to feel a little, well frankly it was a bit yucky. Ianto also and Jack didn’t want to mention this either but he smelt … um… bad. It was disconcerting. Jack realised he didn’t do sickbeds very well. ‘Hey,’ he said gently, ‘why don’t you get up and have a shower. You’ll feel a lot better. I’ll put clean sheets on the bed.’  
Ianto’s head lolled back on his shoulder. ‘Don’t think I can.’ His eyes levered themselves open and they were glazed and unfocussed. ‘Nice thought.’  
‘I could give you a bed bath,’ Jack said, trying to leer.  
Ianto didn’t notice the leer. ‘Please?’ he asked tearily.  
‘Of course.’  
Jack took a while to make his preparations. He hadn’t done this for years and he had to think through what he needed. Clean sheets to start with, towels, lots of towels, wash cloths, a bucket of hot water, actually he got two so he wouldn’t have to go for fresh water to rinse and he found Ianto’s fancy Imperial what’sit soap. He also brought Ianto’s toothbrush and a mug of cold water.   
Ianto’s laptop was open on a chair beside the bed and Jack bent to pick it up and shift it. He wanted to put stuff on the chair. As he touched it the screen saver stopped and Jack was looking at a picture of the hub. It seemed slightly odd and he looked harder, finally figuring out that he was looking at a view of the place from Tosh’s desk. Then he realised he could see movement in the background, Tosh and Gwen on the sofa eating their lunch. Ianto had his computer set up to receive feed from the webcam on Tosh’s workstation. Jack looked across at him fondly. He’d been lying here watching Tosh work. That was so sweet. He wondered if Tosh knew.  
He put the computer on the dresser and placed the tooth mug and towels on the chair. By the time he was ready Ianto had retreated back into his nest and passed out again. Jack sighed and closed the window. He didn’t want to get the patient chilled. At least the room had aired a little. ‘Ianto,’ he said in a singsong voice like he was talking to a puppy. ‘Wash time.’ He pulled off all the extra layers and dropped them on the floor sitting on the bed beside him. ‘Come on, out you come.’ Ianto’s head popped out, frowsy with sleep and fever. ‘Sit up a bit. That’s right. Brush your teeth, it makes a hell of a difference.’ And thankfully Ianto did as he was told, his hand shaky as he took the toothbrush. He rinsed, spitting into another mug, had another good drink of water and lay back against his pillow with a sigh. ‘There, that was good.’ Jack wrung out a flannel and washed his face, rubbing his thumb across his stubble. Ianto’s eyes shut. ‘Would you like a shave? I can do that if you want?’  
Ianto shook his head and Jack leant forward and kissed him on the forehead. ‘We can do that tomorrow. Doesn’t matter for now. I like a manly man.’ He moved his mouth down and kissed Ianto gently on the mouth, deliberately running his lips out into the rough beard around Ianto’s lips. Ianto sniggered and coughed, and they had to wait a moment while he caught his breath. Jack picked up the flannel again and washed around his neck. He was quite grimy. He soaped the flannel and following its track with his other hand, circled his neck with his hands. Then he used a clean flannel in the bucket of clean water to rinse the soap off.  
He moved downwards, soaping Ianto across his chest, bringing a small smile to his face as his hand rubbed up the soap, slippery and smooth against his skin. ‘I ache,’ Ianto moaned. Jack followed the rinsing flannel with his lips, paying special attention to his nipples and the sensitive skin on his sides at the base of his ribs. Ianto made a soft moaning noise.  
Starting to enjoy himself now Jack dried his chest and moved back to his shoulders working across one side, down into his armpit (which really needed the attention), down his arm, his fingers working into the bicep, tricep, around his elbow and down to his wrist. Ianto groaned. ‘My bones hurt,’ but he groaned appreciatively when Jack’s fingers pressed into his muscles. Jack rinsed and kissed and then proceeded to work on his hand giving individual attention to each finger, each knuckle and joint. He rinsed the hand and sucked each finger into his mouth, one… at… a… time. Ianto sighed and his mouth curled up into a smile. Jack put his hand down, dried his arm and moved back to the other shoulder and did it again. Ianto groaned and purred.  
‘We should do this some other time. When you’re better,’ Jack murmured. ‘I like touching you like this, with the water and the soap. I like the feel of you under my hands.’  
‘I like it too,’ Ianto said quietly.  
Jack was getting hot. He pulled his shirt and tee shirt off and after a moment’s thought his trousers too. He’d be freer to move and wouldn’t have to worry about keeping his good trousers clean.  
Jack placed a large dry towel across Ianto’s chest to keep him warm and had a moment’s debate on what to wash next – groin or legs? In the end he pulled the bedding down to Ianto’s thighs. It made sense just to keep working down, this was a wash after all, not a seduction. He soaped up the flannel and worked it across Ianto’s belly, once again following it with his other hand, lathering the soap. He ran a finger into Ianto’s belly button and grinned when he squeaked. ‘Wouldn’t want to leave any hole unclean,’ he murmured. He did it again and Ianto gave a moan that went straight to Jack’s cock. He sighed and moved on.  
From then on in, Jack’s underwear was too tight. At least he’d taken his pants off. He decided not to stint on cleaning Ianto thoroughly, his groin was a bit rank. He had been unwashed and fermenting too long. He ran the wash cloth over his hips, and soaped up his pubes, cock and balls and all the soft sensitive skin between his legs. His other hand followed the flannel, lathering and kneading but not lingering. Ianto was half hard and making delicious little sounds as Jack took the clean cloth to rinse and as he’d done elsewhere, followed its path with his mouth. Now he smelt of soap and Ianto.  
‘Jack,’ Ianto breathed as Jack’s tongue ran up his cock. His hands fisted in Jack’s hair.  
Jack kissed the end of it, then took it briefly into his mouth, loose and sweet, tasting soap and sweat and Ianto. Ianto pressed up into his mouth, his cock rapidly filling. Jack drew back and kissed it again. ‘Later,’ he murmured. ‘If you want to. Let’s get you clean first.’ Then his mouth worked down to his balls, taking them in his mouth before letting them go and kissing his inner thighs.  
‘Please?’ Ianto sighed, lifting his hips, his hands tightening.  
‘Later,’ and Jack covered his middle with another towel and pulled the bedding off his legs. He washed down his legs, kneading his fingers into his painful muscles and washing gently and thoroughly between his toes. He gave his toes the same treatment he’d given his fingers, sucking each one individually as Ianto moaned. Ianto seemed completely blissed out, his body relaxed except for his full erection tenting the towel covering his middle. Jack couldn’t help it. When he’d finished with Ianto’s feet he washed back up his legs again, all the way to his groin. ‘Jack. Please,’ Ianto implored. ‘I’m so hard.’ So was Jack.  
‘I’ll do your back first.’ He’d thought Ianto was feeling cooler to the touch but when he got him to roll on his side so that he could wash his back his skin was baking hot. He placed towels on the bed and climbed up on it carefully washing Ianto’s back, taking his time, giving the water a chance to cool and bring down his temperature. He massaged and worked his fingers into shoulder blades and down his spine. Ianto lay curled on his side nearly crying with the sensation. Then Jack moved down to his buttocks, soaping and smoothing and rinsing, running his hands around the firm globes of his buttocks, down his crack and gently washing his arse. Ianto’s hands were clenching in the sheets as his hips pressed back into Jack’s hands. ‘Jack. Please.’ He was hugely aroused.  
Jack groaned. He dropped the wash cloth back in the bucket and spooned up behind him, kissing his shoulders and neck. ‘What do you want Ianto?’ He reached around for his cock and Ianto jerked into his fist. ‘Do you want me to bring you off?’ He’d do whatever Ianto wanted but his cock sure hoped it could be involved.  
Ianto turned his head back and Jack leaned forward and kissed him. Ianto pulled away as his breath caught and they lay still, Jack holding him, his erection caught in the crease in Ianto’s arse, just millimetres of soft fabric between them. ‘What do you want?’  
‘You.’ There were tears in Ianto’s voice. He reached back and grabbed Jack’s hip pulling him closer. ‘Please. Now. Like this.’  
He ground into Ianto’s butt. His skin was already feeling sweaty again under his hands. ‘Are you sure? You’re ill.’  
‘So.’ He growled. ‘Make me feel better. God Jack. Please.’  
‘Okay’ Jack fought his way out of his underwear while trying not to let Ianto go. He managed to shove them down his thighs and leave them there.  
‘Want you.’ Whiny and needy and Jack couldn’t refuse him even when he radiating heat like a supernova. His cock was standing to attention between Ianto’s thighs and his bum pressed back into his groin. ‘Please Jack. Please.’  
Jack had to leave him, instigating a frantic search through his bedside drawers to find lube. When he did, third drawer down he wasted no time in slicking himself and pressing a glob of the gel into Ianto’s arse, so cool in comparison to his lover. He lay down and took Ianto in his arms again, kissing his neck, across his shoulders, running a hand across his chest and down across his belly to the trail of hair that lead down to his cock. Ianto made mewling noises, his eyes closed and mouth open. Jack could hear the rattles in his chest as he took a deep breath and hoped he was doing the right thing. But Ianto wanted this. He needed this.  
‘Shh, baby. Shh.’ He pressed the head of his cock at Ianto’s entrance. ‘Here you are. Ready?’ and Ianto pressed back as Jack pressed in. The both shouted.  
Ianto’s body was so hot! Jack had joked about his hot arse before but this was incredible. Jack pressed in, all the way in as Ianto made incoherent wails, his body bowed back, his head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack ran a hand down his flank and over his belly. ‘It’s okay, it’s okay.’  
‘Jaaack.’  
And Jack started to thrust. It felt amazing, the glorious heat of his feverish lover’s body. This wasn’t going to last long, but Ianto probably wouldn’t have coped if it had. He was ill, Jack had to remind himself. This was not the time for games and long drawn out orgasms. While his heated body felt fantastic, for Ianto’s sake this had better be short and sweet.  
He reached for Ianto’s cock, fisting him in time with his thrusts, cueing the intensity to Ianto’s moans and writhes. Ianto was completely lost in the feeling of Jack’s cock thrusting into him, Jack’s mouth on his throat and Jack’s hand on his cock. Jack was lost in his heat.  
He could feel Ianto’s body tensing, his breathing become more laboured and that was a bit worrying. He needed to finish this soon. He whispered, ‘Come for me sweetheart. Give it up. Come on Ianto. Come.’ His own arousal was building to a white hot gathering of tension and he ran his thumb across the head of Ianto’s cock, then circled the head and fisted him hard. Ianto’s internal muscles clenched on his cock and he suddenly jerked and growled. As Jack felt come splatter on his hand he made one last convulsive thrust. He couldn’t have stopped himself coming if he’d tried. He was fucking the devil and the devil was hot.  
As Jack came back to himself, his own breathing coming hard, he realised Ianto was coughing. Shit. He wrenched himself up and grabbed his lover, once again pulling him up and supporting him as coughed and hacked, nearly choking with the effort. The spasm eased and Ianto collapsed against him. Jack tried to apologise. ‘God I’m so sorry. I should have known that would happen.’  
Ianto’s breathing was still ragged. ‘’S awright.’  
‘Not really.’ Jack found the flannel and rather hurriedly cleaned him up. He pulled his own trousers back on and then with a bit of effort finished the job he’d started. He managed to get the sheet changed rolling Ianto from side to side over the lump and then finally propping him semi reclining on a large pile of pillows. Ianto was blissed out, semiconscious with exhaustion. Jack covered him with another clean sheet and the cleanest of the old blankets, not the heavy duvet, before standing back and surveying his work. Ianto certainly looked a lot more settled and comfortable. While Jack had no way of checking he could also tell that his temperature was down a long way from what it had been before. He climbed back onto the bed, pulling Ianto back into his arms and kissing him on the top of his head. ‘Now I know what it’s like to fuck the devil,’ he said quietly.  
Ianto was still awake because he giggled quietly.  
‘Boy that was hot,’ Jack continued, pleased with the sound of Ianto quietly laughing.   
‘I’m always hot,’ he said sleepily.  
‘I know, but that was something else.’ Jack pressed his lips into his hair. ‘You’re really ill. I’m surprised that Owen left you alone.’  
Ianto chuckled. ‘I told him to fuck off.’  
Jack laughed too. ‘I bet you did. You told me to fuck off too though. And I didn’t go.’  
‘No. Well Owen didn’t want to leave me alone either but they were busy so he set up the computer.’ Ianto’s eyes suddenly popped open. ‘Oh!’  
‘Oh what?’ but Jack suddenly knew.  
‘Where’s the computer?’  
‘I put it on the dresser.’ Yep there it was, with a perfect view of the bed. Oh God. Now Jack knew why it was placed by the bed and why he could see the view from Tosh’s desk. ‘The web cam’s on isn’t it? So they can watch you from the hub.’  
Ianto grimaced and buried his face in Jack’s chest. ‘Yes.’  
Jack burst out laughing. ‘Oh now that really is hot.’


End file.
